


Kiss

by jessevaldfond



Series: My HanniHolidays 2016 [31]
Category: Adam (2009), Jagten | The Hunt (2012)
Genre: HanniHolidays Prompt Calendar, Lucadam - Freeform, M/M, hanniholidays
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 15:39:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9130840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessevaldfond/pseuds/jessevaldfond
Summary: Adam termina el año de esta manera.Día 31 de #HanniHolidays





	

**Author's Note:**

> Este drabble pertenece al pequeño y bello concurso de [#hanniholidays](https://www.tumblr.com/search/hanniholidays/recent)   
> Si deceas participar aqui esta la dinamica: [apoptoses tumblr](http://apoptoses.tumblr.com/post/153499862121/hanniholidays)  
> Además de que aqui mismo en AO3 puedes subir tus escritos a esta colección: [ HanniHolidays 2016 by apoptoses](http://archiveofourown.org/users/apoptoses/collections)

No pensaba que todo acabará así, que Lucas no fuera Lucas. Adam no sabia que todo aquello terminaría así.

 

Justo el ultimo día de ese ultimo mes Adam se había propuesto algo: ser sincero.

 

Salió de su departamento para llegar al de Lucas que solo estaba a unos cuantos metros del suyo. Subió las escaleras de dos en dos y casi al final casi se tropieza pero logro llegar hasta la puerta, un poco agitado toco la puerta.

 

Lucas abrió después de unos cuantos segundos y Adam sin decir nada lo tomo de la mano y subieron las demás escaleras hasta llegar a la azotea.

Lucas se dejó llevar así que no pregunto nada. Adam volteaba hacia arriba como si algo del cielo fuera a caer.

 

Después de unos cuantos segundos se escucho como en el centro de la ciudad lanzaban juegos pirotécnicos anunciando que era el comienzo de un nuevo año.

 

"¿Adam?" No respondió y lo único que hizo este fue atraer la cara de Lucas hacia la suya y dale un casto beso, uno simple, tanto que se sentía tan tonto pero no le importaba.   
"No me importa quien seas. Solo ahora se tú." dijo cerca de los labios de Lucas.

 

Lucas por otro lado acuno la cara del mas joven y volvió a besarlo prometiéndole en ese simple beso que todo desde ahora estaría mejor.

**Author's Note:**

> De antemano agracezco a todas esas personas que leyeron tooodo esto, toooodos los días. Son solo tonterias y ojala hubieran salido mejor.  
> Pido disculpas (profundas disculpas a sus ojos) por ese montón de faltas de ortografía en los primero días.  
> Esto se acabo, fue un lindo mes.  
> Feliz Año Nuevo!


End file.
